


Missed Opportunities

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, falling asleep in the bath, which i personally have only done when super drunk HAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys tries to tempt Jack home, and ends up falling asleep in the bath.One of my older works from a tumblr request:Jack's in his office, working late, when he gets a text from Rhys. "Getting in the bathtub now... sure wish someone could join me..." Complete with half-naked picture. Jack promises to be there in like five minutes. And then something happens, and then another, and he ends up being more than an hour. By the time he gets home, he finds Rhys in the bathtub... fast asleep.





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is in the process of becoming a cybernetic raisin pass it on.

It was only supposed to take him five minutes total.

Send maintenance a message, tell his group of engineers that he wanted a sleeker design on the new gun barrels, and be on his way home.

The saucy message Rhys had sent him accompanied by the picture of his naked torso had his mind running wild. It was _juuuust_ snapped above the trail of fine hair leading down the younger man’s body, a thumb on his hipbone. 

The image had quickly grabbed Jack’s interest, along with the message. Rhys was getting in Jack’s giant tub and oh how lonely it was all by himself. 

Frankly the CEO did not need coaxing. Usually if they took a bath together it was all massages and handjobs and those good smelling bubbles Rhys liked. So of course the CEO was rather eager to get back to the younger man.

And then his engineers called wanting a few more details on his _exact_ specifications. And the scientists down in the skag experimentation labs wanted to know if they could go down to Pandora to collect more specimens. And one of the bandit camps down on Pandora had made a move on one of his outposts and he’d had to moonshot the damn place personally and order in some loaders for good measure.

All in all he’d been distracted a solid hour before he realized he’d kept Rhys waiting.

 _Shit_. The younger man was going to be pissed.

Jack shot a message his way and he strode through hallways and into the elevator, but no response. He didn’t necessarily think he’d get one back considering the late hour. Rhys was probably already nice and clean and asleep– if he wasn’t purposely waiting up just to chew the CEO out.

Jack was prepared for an agitated Rhys as he entered the penthouse, but the younger man wasn’t waiting up. _Double shit_. He was going to get the cold shoulder tomorrow morning. Nothing several blowjobs and breakfast in bed couldn’t fix, but still. Rhys had been on him about late nights spent at the office and he’d promised to be home earlier.

The CEO quietly entered the dark bedroom, not wanting to disturb the younger man’s rest. He got so far as removing his belt and down to his shirt before he realized Rhys wasn’t even in the bed.

“What the fuck?” Jack said aloud, wondering if the younger man was so peeved that he’d slept in one of the guest rooms. Jack didn’t think he’d be _that_ mad. But a quick walk through quickly proved that assumption wrong as well.

Did he leave? Back to the apartment he still had a key for? Shit shit shit he didn’t know he’d be _that_ seriously pissed. Like come on now.

Jack huffed in self-annoyance and decided a quick shower and bed, then he’d deal with things in the morning. But as he entered the bathroom, instantly it all made sense.

Rhys was still in the tub, heavy, even breathing as he was sprawled out comfortably in the heated porcelain and warm water. There were candles around, all burned down to barely-there nubs, and Jack felt like an asshole at the visual of just how long he’d kept Rhys waiting. He could smell the scent of the fun bubbles Rhys liked, but any trace of them was long gone. Everything was a soft glow of warm light as the younger man comfortably snoozed.

Jack approached and slid fingers into the still-warm water. Damn. He would’ve liked this a great deal. At least Rhys wasn’t in danger of catching a cold, but he’d definitely been in long enough.

“Hey. Rhysie. Come on buttercup, you fell asleep.”

Rhys slowly blinked himself awake, tired, sleepy eyes looking up at Jack with a grin on his face. He dragged a hand up out of the water to put on Jack’s forearm.

“…I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jack kissed his forehead. “I know sweetheart. Too long. Come on, let’s get out. You’re all pruny.”

Rhys looked confused, not realizing how long he’d been in the bath for. He gave Jack a frown which the older man sheepishly smiled at, but Rhys easily went into his arms with the giant soft towel Jack held awaiting him. Jack dried him off and put the younger man into their bed as Rhys grumbled at him for not showing.

“You’re late.”

“I know.”

“I’m not letting you get away with it.”

“That’s fair, princess.” Jack kissed his temple near his port. 

Rhys have him a sour look as he clutched at Jack’s shirt. “Hold me at least.”

Jack was more than happy to oblige, settling in with the younger man under the covers. It wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in his clothes, but he supposed that was the price to pay for missing the naked bath time invitation.

Maybe he could convince the younger man for some shower sex first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed reading! This... did not have the best reception after i filled the request initially back in the day >_> haha merp
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
